


I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: It’s the Simple Things in Life Like When and Where [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Academy Era, Bedrooms, Dammit Jim, Gen or Pre-Slash, Itching Powder, M/M, Nudity, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Five Year Mission, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Revenge, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is getting a little tired of his roomate being naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else

Leonard McCoy was a tolerant man. He had to be, with Jim Kirk as his roommate, but when he returned to his room to find said roommate naked for the third time that week he left his tolerance out in the hall.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Jim!” Len exclaimed.

He wasn’t a prude; he was a doctor, goddammit, he’d seen just about everything there was to see, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see it after his shift.

“Bones, I swear there’s a good explanation this time,” Jim tried to defend himself.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” Len interrupted, sitting on his bed and pulling his boots off.

“I can’t do that.”

 “You know Jim, I’m really not up for this right now—” he really wasn’t, he’d had a long day dealing with scraped knees and headaches, leaving him wondering if he was in fact a kindergarten teacher instead of a doctor.

“—no Bones, I actually _can’t_ do that,” Jim clarified, managing for the first time since Len had known him to look awkward.

Len frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, you know that girl I had over two nights ago?” Jim asked.

Of course he remembered, that had been the first nude incident, “The blonde one?”

“Nah, the brunette.”

That had been incident number two, “Right. Sure I remember her.” Actually, he remembered much more about her than he ever wanted to know.

“Well she found out about the blonde one and wasn’t very happy about it, she was pretty mad actually.”

“Really, that’s shocking,” Len remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Yes, thank you Bones. But anyway she decided that she should take it upon herself to punish me, so she put some seriously strong itching powder in all of my clothes. Literally everything; my shirts, pants, underwear.”

Len took a closer look at Jim’s exposed flesh (his stomach he might add), and saw that there was in fact a faint red rash across the skin.

“I showered it off but it turns out she put it in my towel too, so I had to shower again and I used your towel, sorry about that.”

Len’s eyes widened, “Wait, she didn’t put any of this in my stuff, did she?”

“No, she only seems to have done my stuff, but she’s done it fairly extensively. She’s even put it in my bedding; I’ve got nothing. I had to put literally everything in the laundry.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Well forgive me if I’m not overly sympathetic,” he quipped, but even so he moved towards his own drawers and threw a pair of his own underwear at Jim.

“You’re a lifesaver, Bones.”

“Yeah, well, this is for my benefit, not yours. Personally, I think you deserved what you got, but I’d rather not have you standing there naked all night,” he tossed him a spare pair of his pyjamas before taking his own and changing in the bathroom, groaning at the sight of his used towel in a heap on the floor.

“You couldn’t have even hung this up? Or a better question: why weren’t you wearing it instead of just standing there in your birthday suit?” he asked as he returned to the main room.

“It’s your towel Bones, I already used it, and I know you don’t like me using your stuff.”

“I think I could have made an exception,” Len grumbled.

“Besides,” Jim continued with a smirk, “I thought you might prefer the view.”

Len rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed, but this quickly turned into a glare as Jim climbed in next to him.

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Jim only smiled sweetly, “I told you Bones, she put itching powder in my bed, I’m gonna have to share with you.”

“Unbelievable,” Len groaned, but shuffled over anyway. Jim took this as his opportunity and draped himself across Len’s chest.

“Thanks Bones,” Jim grinned as he snuggled up to the doctor.

“Just don’t make a habit of it,” Len grumped, switching off the lights.

Little did he know he’d take back those words in a few months.


End file.
